FNAF the five missing children
by foxysocute
Summary: Five children were killed by a man name Vincent one of the children managed to escape the other four when they woke up they find themselves inside animatronics they are also worried about they're young sister. they think that the man killed her and tor her apart. they were furious and upset. and whoever they see will get revenge on them.


"WEEEE! this is fun**!" foxy the 13 year old said sliding down the slide. "Careful foxy!" bonnie the 15 year old said, looking at foxy. "can I ga play with foshie?" little 5 year old wellena asked chica, whose 11 years old. "Sure" chica wellena said jumping off the bench and running towards we leave now? Freddy the 16 year old said looking at his wants us to get back to the pizzeria for something come on fred chica said putting her hands on her act like a kid sometimes.A KID!? freddy said jumping up and glaring at chica. YOU think im a kid! well yea you are you idiot! chica growled. foxy sat next to bonnie and said why do they fight so much? well, its brother and sister like bonnie said patting foxys head. wellena sat down with bonnie and foxy, as they watched chica and freddy still fighting. finally bonnie got up and pushed chica and freddy apart. hey hey hey now! stop the fighting and lets go already! dad is waiting ! fine mumbled chica I wont forget this! me neither! freddy said folding his arms and turning both kids foxy laughed. chica and freddy glared at stopped children begin walking to their dads pizzeria, Finn's Fazbears pizzeria. were here father! freddy called out opening the door. finally what took you so long? Finn,the childrens father said. fraddy and chika were fightin too mach wellena said. oh yea they were having a good time fighting foxy smirked. chica and freddy blushed. chica freddy what did I told you? finn said shaking his head. no arguing or no pizza... chica said ashamed. Im sorry father freddy said looking at the floor. so whats the big important thing? bonnie asked. since chicas birthday is coming up, Finn said we could- OH YEA! how come I forgot my own birthday?! chica exclaimed. Finn eye his daughter. oh sorry daddy chica said. continue. we COULD make her party here Finn said. what do you say chica? YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! chica said jumping up and down! freddy said. so that's finished! Finn said. we will have your party here at the pizzeria! YAY chica said squeezing bonnie. ca-cant-breath bonnie choked. the nex week on Monday was chicas put on a yellow dress and a white bow . she brushed her hair and painted her nails and put on lip stick. then she put on her orange boots and walked out the door. TA-DA! chica exclaimed showing off herself to her brothers and sister. you look great bonnie said. BOOBTIFUL sister! wellena said clapping her hands. freddy burst to laughter. whats so funny fred? foxy said. wellena said BOOBIFUL like BOOBS! freddy laughed tears falling from his eyes. bonnie gave a kick to freddy. OW! what was that for? freddy said holding his leg. being so rude to your sister bonnie answered munching on a spoon with salad. Chica glared a freddy. what about your suit? hmm? oh so what huh the party is till 12:00pm and right now its like 8:00pm freddy said drinking some water. whatever bear, chica said sitting down and munching on a apple. happy birthday my darling! Finn said hugging his daughter. thanks Daddy chica said hugging her father. You look nice Finn said. Chica smiled. 4 hours later the party has begun. freddy wore a black suit with a black bow tie. foxy weared an eye patch and brown shorts with a orange t-shirt. Wellena wore a pink dress with lots of hearts. she had a red bow tied to her hair. Bonnie wored a light purple sleeved shirt underneath his purple vest with a red bow tie. as they sang happy birthday with all their friends who came, the animatronics on the stage a yellow bunny called billy a purple bear name fizzy, and a red chicken name Charlie begun to sing. you know I cant talk one more step towards you... once the band stage was over a yellow bear came over to the five children. wanna see something awesome? it said. well if your one of dads workers sure bonnie children followed the man inside the yellow bear suit. Once the children were in a closet, the man locked the door and took off his mask and suit. time to die he grinned taking out a knife. NO chica yelled, trying to run away but the man grabbed her a stabbed her on the head. CHICA! bonnie foxy freddy wellena yelled. the man then begin to walk over too wellena. oh no you don't! doxy yelled biting the mans man stabbed foxy on the let go and layed on the floor blood spilling out. bonnie and freddy hid wellena determined to protect the younger one. the man then turned towards them. going to protect the little girl huh? the man said pushing freddy aside. NO! bonnie yelled pushing the man away. FREDDY! HELP WELLENA ESCAPE! Freddy opened a air vent and pushed wellena inside. brother come on! wellena cried. no, go before he goes for you freddy said. brother- wellena begin JUST GO! freddy yelled. the man grabbed freddys leg. wellena crawled inside the air vent then stopped. Wellena heard the screams and shouts of her brothers deaths sat there terrified tears falling from her eyes she didn't make a the man took the four kids to a service room. he stuffed chica in a chicken suit with a bib that says lets eat then stuffed foxy in a fox suit wih a black eye he stuffed bonnie in a purple bunny freddy in a bear suit. then he look at the top foolish girl he said. I will get you and stuff you in a suit just like your siblings!**


End file.
